The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollination of the 06095-096-043, an unnamed interspecific seedling selection from the IFG breeding program, and ‘IFG Sixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,434) hybridized in May 2009. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 47 plants were planted in the field in April 2010. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2012 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2012 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. These resulting cuttings produced second generation plants that were planted during April 2013 at the International Fruit Genetics LLC research facility near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were observed for four years and found to be true-to-type.